Gone
by penguibunny
Summary: Clara discovers that she's pregnant. Then, she gets kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

Clara stood over the toilet and stared at her breakfast. She had thrown up for about the millionth time this week. Clara hadn't been feeling well for weeks now. At first, the doctor had been sick also, so she thought that she caught it from him. But when Clara continued to be sick, she knew that something was wrong. She also hadn't had her period for a while and was starting to get suspicious. What if she was pregnant? It seemed that all the symptoms matched. She was sick a lot, she hadn't had her period for a while, she was moody, and she was eating the strangest things. It would be wonderful if she was pregnant, but Clara wondered how Danny would react. Danny had started traveling with them a few months ago, right after they'd gotten married. They'd never really discussed kids, though they always knew it was a possibility. After they'd gotten married, they'd gotten tested and were now free to have unprotected sex. Clara just wasn't sure they were ready for kids. All of a sudden, Clara felt the urgency to throw up. She ran for the nearest bathroom and did so. "Clara?", the Doctor called. "Are you alright?" Clara was still throwing up, so she didn't respond. When he found her, he again asked her, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, fine.", she answered. "Must have eaten something funny." The Doctor looked at her, not believing her. "Clara, you've been sick for weeks.", he said. "I'm going to have the Tardis scan you." Clara was about to protest, then she realized that this would be the easiest way to find out if she was pregnant. "Alright," she said. "But Danny has to be here too." The Doctor looked confused. "Why?", he asked. "Just to make sure I'm healthy.", Clara answered. So Danny came in and the Tardis scanned her. The Doctor looked at the tardis screen. "100% healthy.", he read. Then his eyes widened in surprise. "What is it?", Danny asked him. "6 weeks pregnant.", the Doctor looked at Clara in disbelief. "You're pregnant?", he asked. She replied, "I guess so." Clara was hoping that Danny wouldn't be mad or anything, so she was surprised when he said, "That's wonderful Clara! We're going to be parents!" "So, you're not mad or anything?", she asked. Danny looked at her in confusion. "Why would I be mad?" "Well, we've never really discussed kids and I thought…" He cut her off with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara POV

The next day, Danny and Clara went to a fancy inter galactic spa. Clara had been against it because she'd rather be finding some weird alien creature or something. But Danny had been very firm. "You will relax today.", he had said. "Tomorrow we can go on an adventure, but today you relax." The spa was very nice. She was pampered so much that she wished it would never end. Near the end of the day, Clara was asked if she wanted this special treatment for pregnant women. "How do you know I'm pregnant?", Clara asked. "I overheard you and your husband talking.", the woman said. So Clara agreed to have this special treatment. They began by putting some stuff on her face. After they had put that on, Clara began to feel sleepy and she lost consciousness. When Clara awoke, she found that she wasn't in her bed. It could be that the Tardis switched rooms on her again. She got up and got out of the room. Clara soon saw that she was not in the Tardis. Instead, she was in a huge mansion. "Hello?", She called out. "Is there anyone there?" Immediately, she heard voices. "It's another one." "She sounds british." "Whatish?" The people who were saying these things soon came down to see her. There were six of them. All of them were young women, human, or at least they looked human. She hoped they were human anyway. Then Clara gasped. All of them were pregnant. At least, two of them were definitely pregnant, the others looked like they could be though. "Where am I?", Clara asked. "Who are you?" One of them, apparently the leader, stepped forward. "My name is Marie.", she said. "Don't freak out. The next words I will say are scary, but know that everything is going to be alright. I don't have the slightest idea where we are."

Danny POV

Danny had been waiting for Clara for over an hour. Finally, he asked one of the women who worked there. "Your wife?", she said. "She left a while ago." "Well I heard pregnant cats wander.", he said to himself. "Did you say that your wife is pregnant?" Danny smiled to himself. "Something like that." The woman looked very concerned. "Then you'd better go to the police.", she said. "Lots of pregnant women have been taken from this place. That's why you two were the only people here today. We're closing tomorrow until somebody finds those girls." Danny looked at her in disbelief. "My wife has been kidnapped?!", he half shouted. "Just suggesting you report it to the authorities.", the woman said timidly. So Danny went to the police and told them about it. They were not at all surprised and were even less surprised when he told them that she was pregnant. They told him that they were doing their best to find the missing girls. Danny couldn't believe it. He just found out that he's going to be a dad, now he might not be a husband. Immediately, he felt guilty. It had been his fault that Clara came here. The Doctor had warned them. "This place sounds familiar," he had said. "And not in a good way. Maybe you shouldn't go." Danny wished that he had listened to him. She might have been safer if she was being chased by an alien. Then, another thought hit him, _What am I going to tell the Doctor?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clara POV

Clara took a moment to process that. The people that were here were women, pregnant, and had absolutely no idea where they were. She was starting to freak out. "Calm down.", she told herself. "You've been in worse situations." Clara hadn't realized that she'd said aloud, until she saw the strange looks on the other girls' faces. Only the leader, Marie, looked unfazed. "It's ok.", she said. "Our only problem is that we don't know where we are." Clara laughed. "So, you're all pregnant?", she asked. "Yes.", Marie answered. "We don't know why someone wants 50 pregnant women." Clara's eyes grew wide. "There are 50 people here?" "Including you.", Marie replied. "How far along are you?" "6 weeks.", Clara answered. "You?" "16 weeks." "How long have you been here?" "A month." Clara stared at her in disbelief. This woman had been there a month. Did that mean that they would never get out?

Doctor POV

The Doctor knew there was a reason that he recognized the name of the spa. There had been 49 pregnant women disappear from there in the past three months. As he was looking at the screen, the number suddenly shifted to 50. The Doctor knew it was Clara. When Danny burst in, one look at his face confirmed his suspicions. "I warned you!", the Doctor half-shouted. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" Danny looked like he was trying hard not to cry. "I know it's my fault.", he said. "Can you find her?" "I think so.", the Doctor replied. "I can try to call her." "Do you think she still has her phone?" "It's worth a shot." _Beep beep beep_ He dialed her number. "Hello?", a voice from the other end said. "Clara!", the Doctor said. "Are you alright? Where are you?" Clara hesitated. "We're both fine.", she answered. "I don't know where we are."


End file.
